


World's Best Couple

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: I GOT7 (Emotionally Constipated) High School Teachers [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about Principal Im and Mr. Park?"<br/>"Oh they're pretty stale. They used to be hot but now they're not." </p><p>Park Jinyoung was a lot of things but stale was not one of them..and he would do anything to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Best Couple

**Author's Note:**

> So Jinyoung is absolutely messed up in this fic but I do like evil!Jinyoung and crazy!Jinyoung is kind of like an extension of evil Jinyoung :)  
> Hope y'all enjoy

“Oh my god did you see the Markjae in the cafeteria today? It was so cute, I legit almost died.” a nasal voice squeal-whispered to her companion.

“What’s Markjae?” her companion asked, genuinely confused.

Jinyoung and the nasal-voiced girl rolled their eyes simultaneously.

 _‘Does this girl live under a rock or something?’_ Jinyoung thought scornfully. _‘Maybe she’s just new.’_ The logical side of him provided. Unlike Jaebum (and most other people) he loved it when the hallways were crowded; it made it easy for him to eavesdrop on conversations. He had picked up a lot of information in these trusty hallways such as; who Luna was planning on asking to prom, why Victoria transferred schools, who Taeyang kissed under the bleachers and lots more, sure he didn’t know who half these people were, but information was always good, after all knowledge is power.

He returned back to the conversation when the nasal voiced girl began to speak again.

“It’s the ship name for Mr. Tuan and Mr. Choi. They started going out last year at the prom, they are insanely adorable.” She explained.

The other girl nodded knowingly “They really are, I have Chemistry with Mr. Choi and every time Mr. Tuan comes in, he gets all red and flustered, it’s cute. But when you said Markjae, I thought you meant Mr. Tuan and Principal Im.”

Jinyoung chuckled inwardly at the thought of Mark and Jaebum in a relationship.

The nasal girl shook her head “Nah, that’s called Markbum but no one really ships it because you know a) Markjae and even before that Mr. Park and Prinicipal Im were pretty much canon.”

“Really?” the other girl asked incredulously, a little too incredulously in Jinyoung’s opinion. (After all him and Jaebum were dating, just because they didn’t broadcast it to the school didn’t mean they weren’t cute.)  “I would never have guessed.” At this point Jinyoung would have said something, but he was curious to see what the nasal girl’s reply would be.  

“Yeah they’re pretty stale these days, they were hot like a year ago but now they’re just..not.” the girl said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jinyoung prickled, Park Jinyoung was a lot of thing; charming, sweet, helpful but he was not (and never will be) stale.

He needed a plan.

******

Jinyoung brought it up that night as they were eating dinner at Jaebum’s apartment.

“So, apparently we’re stale.” He said suddenly breaking the peaceful silence.

Jaebum looked up, one eyebrow raised in confusion. He quickly swallowed before speaking. “Like bread?” he asked.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes “No, not like bread. Like we’re not hot gossip anymore.” He explained slowly.

Jaebum shrugged “Isn’t that a good thing?” he asked, mouth still half-full.

Jinyoung sighed, playing with his food “Well, technically it shouldn’t bother me. After all, we have each other and all that jazz but..” he trailed off for a minute before looking up at Jaebum eyes ablaze “We are the hottest couple, we are not stale, unless stale now means fresh.” He said determinedly almost slamming his hands on the table.

“I can check out the new definition with the language department if you want me to?” Jaebum said dryly with a chuckle. Noticing Jinyoung’s stony expression, he opened his mouth again “Usually I would tell you to calm down but I can tell by that look in your eyes you already have a plan.” He said looking at Jinyoung with a knowing look.

Jinyoung simpered “You know me so well. Hold on let me just go get it.” He said whilst batting his eyelashes. Jaebum let out another chuckle as Jinyoung ran out to get whatever he had planned. Though he had a strong dislike (not hate, just strong dislike) for Jinyoung’s weird plots and plans, it was nice to see his boyfriend fired up about something, no matter how absurd the cause of his fervour was.

Jinyoung rushed back in, a small shopping bag in his hand. Jaebum raised his eyebrow pointing towards the bag, silently questioning its contents. (He briefly considered drugs considering how ecstatic Jinyoung looked about it.)

“Ta-da~” he declared pulling out a pair of t-shirts from his bag. “I had them custom made. This one is for you.” He explained, passing Jaebum one of the t-shirts. Jaebum examined the t-shirt, it was plain white but in the front, scrawled in big black letters were the words _Property of Park Jinyoung_. He looked up to see Jinyoung holding up a matching t shirt with the words _Property of Im Jaebum_

Jaebum shook his head “No way, I am not wearing that.” He said sternly.

“I thought you would like them.” Jinyoung said with a well-practiced pout. He looked up to check if Jaebum was feeling guilty yet. He frowned as he noticed his boyfriend was still shaking his head resolutely.

He rolled his eyes “Fine.” He huffed stuffing the t shirts back in.

******

Jinyoung would usually still be mad at Jaebum for their tiff last night, but right now there were important things at hand. He spotted Jaebum standing in the hallway examining the bulletin board. The hallways were almost empty but not for long, lunch was in 5 minutes.

“Hey~” he whispered into Jaebum’s ear in what he hoped was a seductive tone.

Jaebum turned around, seemingly unaffected “Yeah what’s up?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he noticed Jinyoung’s puppy dog eyes.

Jaebum's eyes widened as Jinyoung leaned closer. "Yah" he half-screaed holding Jinyoung in place before the younger could move closer "We're in the hallway!" he scolded.

Jinyoung shrugged “How about here?” he suggested pointing to the supply room next to them.

“Jinyoung, you know that everyone goes there at least 5 times a day to make out. You know how many people I’ve caught here.” Jaebum said, lowering his voice.

When Jinyoung didn’t reply, Jaebum put two and two together, “Oh my god, you want to get it caught.” He whispered, looking at Jinyoung incredulously.

“So shall we?” Jinyoung asked pointing to the door to the supply room, with a smirk while waggling his eyebrows.

Jaebum rolled his eyes “You’re insatiable.” He grumbled before sharply pulling away from Jinyoung and walking away.

Jinyoung scowled as he watched Jaebum’s retreating figure. ‘ _Fine’_ he thought to himself resolutely. Jaebum could be stale for all Jinyoung cared but he was not going take Jinyoung down with him. He just needed a new strategy.

******

Jaebum walked through the crowd to the cafeteria, thinking about his current dilemma with Jinyoung. The younger had refused a ride to school today, which was rare. They always came to school together (taking turns driving). They would spend the time listening to music, trying to get the other into their own respective obsessions whilst idly chatting. It was Jaebum’s favourite part of the day. And even by just not having it for one day made him miss it.

 “So Jinson is real.” A voice said breaking Jaebum’s train of thought. He sharply turned towards the source of the comment, a gaggle of girls and boys crowding near the lockers. He wasn’t an expert eavesdropper like Jinyoung but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He strained his ears to listen to the conversation.

“It totally is.” Another girl exclaimed excitedly “I saw them coming in together and they were practically hanging off each other.”

Jaebum’s scowl deepened, he didn’t want to hear the rest of this conversation. He stormed into the cafeteria, his eyes narrowed as he noticed Jinyoung sitting with Jackson in the corner. They were both laughing together.

He stormed towards the ‘happy couple’ “Jinyoung” he said icily, glaring at Jackson. “We need to talk.” He said.

“I think I’ll get going then.” Jackson said hurriedly as he scrambled out of his seat noticing the dark aura Jaebum was radiating.

Jaebum sat down in Jackson’s abandoned seat and looked at Jinyoung meaningfully.

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

“You came in with Jackson today.” Jaebum stated simply.

“So?” Jinyoung asked, an eyebrow raised. “He’s my friend, if you haven’t noticed.”

“You were practically clinging off each other.” Jaebum continued, feeling the familiar surge of rage at the mental image of Jackson hanging off Jinyoung.

Jinyoung shrugged “You know how affectionate Jackson is.” He stated.

“Rumours are starting to fly around.” Jaebum said, jaw clenched at the thought of the earlier conversation.

Jinyoung leaned forward so that he and Jaebum were eye to eye “Well, you don’t want to be a part of any rumours with me and Jackson doesn’t mind.” He explained, ignoring Jaebum’s vengeful aura.

“Don’t worry we’re just friends, it’s just for rumours.” He added with a playful wink before flouncing off leaving Jaebum speechless

******

The next day as Jackson and Jinyoung made their way inside; they noticed the hallways were practically buzzing with gossip.

Jackson grabbed the scruff of a student, Jinyoung recognized the girl as Jackson’s cousin.

“Hey Amber, what’s the news here?” he asked gesturing to the hallway.

Amber eyes lit up “It’s Principal Im. Have you guys seen him yet?” she asked mischievously.

Both men shook their heads suddenly. Amber’s gaze flitted to Jinyoung as if just noticing he was here. “I think you’ll find it very amusing.” She said with a smirk. “See you guys.” She said quickly walking away before they could question her further.

“Hey, I’m going to go see what’s up.” Jinyoung said to Jackson, leaving the Chinese man in the hallway before he could protest.

Jinyoung walked into the principal’s office, not bothering to knock.

“Jaebum-hyung, why is everyone talking about..” Jinyoung topped in his tracks as he noticed what Jaebum was wearing.

Instead of his usual carefully pressed white button down, first button popped showing off his exquisite neck, Jaebum was wearing a form fitting white t-shirt with the words _Property of Park Jinyoung_ scrawled across the front.

“You wore it.” He said, still amazed.

“Only for now, I’m going to wear my jacket over it when first period starts.” He said cheeks ablaze refusing to look at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung walked closer to Jaebum, hands on Jaebum’s chest “You actually wore it.” He repeated, still surprised.

Suddenly Jaebum turned to look him in the eye, his eyes steely, his dark look sending a shiver down Jinyoung’s spine “Don’t be affectionate with other guys, not even just for rumours.” He said seriously, voice tinged with possessiveness.

Jinyoung nodded, even though he made fun of the elder for it, he couldn’t help but find Jaebum’s possessive side alluring. “I won’t.” he promised as he tilted his face up, meeting Jaebum’s lips with his own.

Jinyoung smirked as he noticed the reflection in Jaebum’s window; students crowded at the door, peering in through the glass.  

They were definitely the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed.  
> If you want to squeal about jjp (or Markjae) message me on Tumblr (xxtheskateboardingturtlexx)


End file.
